In the present network environment, a HTML (HyperText Mark-up Language) page accessed by a user may not change for a long time, so the page may be processed with the page staticize technology to increase the page loading rate.
In the page staticize technology, a page rendered dynamically by an application server is cached to a hard disk of a Web (Internet) server, and the page cached in the hard disk is read directly by the application server without need in being rendered when the user requests to access the page.
At present, based on the page staticize technology, the main process of a user accessing a page is shown as in FIG. 1:
At Step S101, a CDN (Content Delivery Network) cluster receives a page access request sent by a user;
At step S102, the CDN cluster determines whether or not a page corresponding to the page access request is cached. If so, the process proceeds to Step S108; and if not, the process proceeds to Step S103;
At Step S103, the CDN cluster forwards the page access request to a Web server;
At Step S104, the Web server receives the page access request, determines whether or not a page corresponding to the page access request is cached in a hard disk. If so, the process proceeds to Step S108; and if not, the process proceeds to Step S105;
At Step S105, the Web server forwards the page access request to the application server, the application server performs multi-threaded rendering on the page corresponding to the page access request, and returns the rendered page to the Web server;
At step S106, the Web server caches the rendered page on the hard disk and sends the rendered page to the CDN cluster;
At step S107, the CDN cluster receives the rendered page and caches it;
At step S108, the CDN cluster returns the rendered page to a browser, and the browser parses the rendered page.
The present application server renders the entire page via a thread pool. But when the number of the page access requests exceeds the maximum of the thread pool, a rendering task that is not allocated with thread resources will be blocked so that the page cannot be loaded or the loading time times out, and the user experience is very poor.